Deltora Quest (anime)
Cartoon Network The Hub | network_other = ZAZ | first = June 6, 2007 | last = March 29, 2008 | episodes = 65 | episode_list = }} is a Japanese anime series based on the series of children's books of the same name, written by Australian author Emily Rodda. It was announced by Rodda herself at Sydney's Book Council of Australia Conference and at an ABC Kids convention. The series was produced by Genco and SKY Perfect Well Think. The show is on TV-Aichi every Saturday from 8:00 am to 8:30 am, and the English version, produced by Blue Water Studios in association with Ocean Productions and Dentsu, began airing on May 1 for Cartoon Network Australia/New Zealand (9:00 am to 9:50 am on Weekends), and premiered in the United States on The Hub, a new TV network owned by Discovery Channel and Hasbro replacing Discovery Kids, on October 10, 2010 as part of its original programming lineup. Story The Shadow Lord, an evil sorcerer and The Lord of Shadows which comes from The Shadowlands, has taken over Deltora by destroying a magical object known as The Belt of Deltora, which is Deltora's only protection against him. Throughout the course of the anime, Lief, Barda and Jasmine travel around the land of Deltora to return the seven gems (the Diamond, Emerald, Lapis Lazuli, Topaz, Opal, Ruby and the Amethyst, the initials of which combine to form DELTORA, hence the name Deltora Quest) to the belt and save the land. Their first destination is the Forests of Silence. After destroying the guardian Gorl, they find the Topaz and continue to the Lake of Tears. Along the way, they meet Manus and with his help defeat Jin and Jod, two of the sorceress Thaegan's thirteen children. Eventually, they fight with Thaegan and retrieve the Ruby. Thaegan is defeated when Jasmine's raven, Kree, creates a cut in her finger, causing her to lose blood. Since Thaegan is a witch, she instantly dies as a result of it. The trio are then trapped by Thaegan's remaining eleven children, but manage to fool them and run away. Then, they visit Tom's mysterious shop and meet a scar-faced man, Doom. Later on they manage to reach the City of Rats. Lief, Barda and Jasmine get the Opal and enter the deadly Rithmere Championships. Jasmine wins, and then they are subsequently captured. With the help of the mysterious Doom, they manage to escape and reach the Shifting Sands, where they obtain the Lapis Lazuli. Thaegan and her eleven children are reborn from Flanwass's bags but Lief, Barda and Jasmine manage to defeat them again. They travel to Dread Mountain, passing through Gellick with the help of the Kins. They go on the River Queen, but end up finding out that a few of the passengers were Ols. To avoid putting the other passengers in danger, the trio are dropped off nearby. They go into the Maze of the Beast and are able to find the Amethyst, barely escaping the slug-like Glus. Thaegan returns and is defeated with twelve of her children, Ichabod injured. They meet Oacus and help him escape. They rescue Dain and find Tora. They then journey to the Valley of the Lost and defeat the guardian. However, Neridah, who stole the diamond, was captured by Oacus who they defeated. After a series of epic battles on the way to Del and in Del the Shadow Lord is finally defeated'.' Voice Actors *Lief is voiced by Ryosuke Sakamaki in Japanese, and by Cole Howard in English. *Jasmine is voiced by Ayahi Takagaki in Japanese, and by Laura Rushfeldt in English. *Barda is voiced by Yuusaku Yara in Japanese, and by Tom Edwards in English. *Kree is voiced by Miyako Ito in Japanese, and by Tony Valdez in English. *The Shadow Lord is voiced by Banjou Ginga in Japanese, and by Michael Shepherd in English. Production The series was produced by Genco and the animation production at OLM and SKY Perfect Well Think. Rodda was originally approached with many film offers, but it was only this studio that promised to not change the story. The first episode was aired on January 6, 2007 in Japan. It was directed by Mitsuru Hongō (Spirit of Wonder, Outlaw Star), designed by Hiroyuki Nishimura and Junya Ishigaki, and written by Oketani Arawa, Reiko Yoshida and Natsuko Takahashi. The music was composed by Kow Otani, but was replaced with an original soundtrack in the English version. Although the series employs mostly traditional animation it uses CGI for the Guardians. Music Opening theme #HEART☆BEAT by MARIA (episodes 1–28) # by AKB48 (episodes 29–52) # by Delta Goodrem Ending theme # by Rythem (episodes 1–14) #Hey Now! by COOLON (episodes 15–26) #Go To Fly by Sunbrain (episodes 27–39) # by Yurika Ohyama (episodes 40–52) # by Hoi festa (episodes 53–65) The English version uses an original instrumental for its theme, which repeats during the credits. Episodes #The Adventure Begins #Jasmine, Girl of the Forest #Golden Knight Gorl (The Golden Knight ) #The Enigmatic Giant #Nij and Doj's Trap #The Monster in the Lake of Tears #Sorceress Thaegan Appears (Sorceress Thaegan ) #Tom's Strange Shop (Tom's Curious Shop ) #Clean Yurunai (Noradz the Clean ) #Escape From Prison! (Escape ) #Crossing the Broad River (Cross the River ) #Rat City's King (The King of the Rats ) #Endon and Jarred #The Stolen Gems #Good Luck? Bad Luck? (Good Luck! Bad Luck! ) #The Rithmere Championships (The Rithmere Games ) #Fight, Fight Lief! (Test of Endurance ) #Jasmine vs. Doom #The Boy from the Resistance #The Shifting Sands #The Heavenly Stone #Thaegan's return #Thaegan's Trap #Meeting Prin #Fly into the Sky, Kins! (Kin to the Air ) #Vraal Attack (Vraal Attack! ) #The Monster of the Dread Mountain (Trapped Under Dread Mountain ) #Defeat the Gigantic Gellick! (The Great Gellick! ) #End Of The Carn Squad (The End of the Carn Squad? ) #The Mysterious Ols #Goodbye, Jasmine #The River Queen #Pirate Attack #The Pirate's Feast #The Maze of the Beast (Maze of the Beast ) #Sorceress Thaegan is Back! #Mirror Of Fear #Sorcerer Oacus #The Vow of the Torans #The Valley of the Lost #The Last Gem #The Seven Gems United #Nevets Goes Wild #The Fight in Vetaksa Village (Battle of Withick Mire ) #Lief, the Oath of the Seven Tribes (The Oath ) #Last of their Enemy, Oacus (The Last Battle of Fire ) #Move on! Seven Tribes (The Seven Tribes ) #Dain's Real Body (Who is Dain? ) #The Fight for Freedom #Who is the True Heir? (Who's the Next King? ) #War with the Ak-babas (Battle of the Ak-Babas ) #When the Seven Gems Shine #Going on an Adventure Again #Jasmine back to the Forests #Underground Labyrinth Trap #Filli in Big Pinch! #The Lonely Grey Guard #Watching Tom's Shop #Prin's First Love #The Pirates of the River Tor #The Lost Belt #The Promise that Lief Followed #Neridah and Jasmine #The House that Ols Live in #Deltora, Forever... Deltora Fact File The Deltora Fact File is shown at the end of every episode. All of them have been removed from the English version. #The Belt of Deltora #Wennbar #Gorl (Topaz Guardian) #The Teller #The Enigmatic Giant #Nij and Doj's Trap #Soldeen #Thaegan (Ruby Guardian) #Thaegan's Thirteen Children #The Nine Ra-Katcharz #Kree and Filli #Tom's Shop #Reeah (Opal Guardian) #The Seven Ak-Babas #Prandine #The Grey Guards #Queen Bee #Neridah #Glock #Jinks #The Hive (Lapis Lazuli Guardian) #The Building of Death #Kin #Fallow #Vraal #The Toran Tribe #Gnome Tribe #Gellick (Emerald Guardian) #The Carn Pods #Mary and Aidah #Ols #Polypan #Ralad Tribe #Glus (Amethyst Guardian) #Thaegan's Children's Transforming Magic #Thaegan's Ring #Servant Oacus #The Seven Gems: Topaz #The Pets of the Valley of the Lost Guardian #Fardeep (Diamond Guardian) #Skaal #The Seven Gems: Topaz #The Seven Gems: Ruby #The Seven Gems: Opal #The Seven Gems: Lapis Lazuli #The Seven Gems: Emerald #The Seven Gems: Amethyst #The Seven Gems: Diamond #Dain #The Shadow Lord #Lief Villains The enemies of the companions: #The Shadow Lord #The Grey Guards #Fallow #Prandine #Gorl #Thaegan #Thaegan's Children #9 Ra-Kacharz #Reeah #Mother Brightly #The Monster of the Shifting Sands (Sand beast) #Vraal #Gellick #Ols #Glus #Oscar #Guardian of the Valley of the Lost #Dain #The Ak-baba Deltora Quest Card Game The Anime Deltora Quest produced a Deltora Quest Card Game with Data Cards. Using collectable cards, players fight each other with character cards and monster cards. There are two types of card sets, Starter sets and Booster sets. Not much is known yet. #Deltora Quest Card Game – The Adventure Begins #Deltora Quest Card Game 2 – The Seven Lost Gems This is hinted at in the middle of each episode, where cards featuring a main or supporting character are presented. Video game A video game for the Nintendo DS titled Deltora Quest: 7-tsu no Houseki was released by Bandai Namco in 2007, and is currently exclusive to Japan. Footnotes Sources *Anime News Network - An Anime Quest for Deltora External links *TV Aichi's Deltora Quest Website *Oriental Light and Magic Website * *Deltora Quest Card Game *Emily Rodda's Deltora Quest Anime Official Website *Hub Tv's Deltora Quest website Category:Deltora Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Sword and sorcery films Category:Comedy-drama anime and manga Category:Geneon Category:Anime of 2006 Category:The Hub (TV network) shows es:Deltora quest it:Deltora Quest (anime) pt:Deltora Quest (anime)